


Decisión

by Zhayra



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Conflict Resolution, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Night Terrors, the fandoms dead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhayra/pseuds/Zhayra
Summary: El último empujón que Lync necesitó para traicionar al rey Zenoheld





	Decisión

**Author's Note:**

> Este fandom está muerto, pero le tengo aprecio por ser parte de mi infancia. Me gustaría publicar la versión en inglés, pero mi conocimiento del idioma sólo me permite leer, no escribir. Este drabble participa en el Gran reto de Fanficker´s, así que también está publicado en dicha plataforma.

Desde el pasillo más solitario escuchó sus pasos. Desde la ventana más oscura vio su silueta pasar. Desde la puerta más lejana llegaron a él sus sollozos.

Desesperado, con pasos veloces y el corazón desbocado, persiguió cada pista de su rastro. Se sabía dentro del Palacio de Vestal y aun así, desconocía cada pasillo por el que deambulaba y cada pared sobre la cual se apoyaba a recuperar el aliento.

_“¡Alice!”_

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces gritó su nombre a la oscuridad, y maldecía el eco que devolvía su propia voz desgarrada en un lamento.

_“Lync”_

Cristalina como el agua, aquella voz a su espalda le hizo voltear tan rápido que por poco perdió el equilibrio. La joven humana que él amaba le miraba con ojos cargados de un sentimiento oscuro y doloroso, intolerable.

_“¿Por qué lo hiciste Lync? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?”_

Separados por la distancia de un paso, sus pies no respondieron al deseo arrollador de acercarse a la aparición.

_“¿Por qué, Lync? Yo confíe en ti”_

Con manos frías acunó sus mejillas en lo que dura un parpadeo, sin apartarle la mirada. Y con labios áridos, le besó por un instante que le supo a eternidad.

_“¿Por qué le has permitido triunfar?”_

Las delicadas manos dibujaron un rastro carmesí sobre su piel al apartarse. El beso le dejó un sabor amargo que le produjo arcadas. Más fue la visión de su amada, cubierta de sangre, de heridas y quemaduras aquello que le impactó al borde del desmayo. Las piernas le fallaron y, en un descubrimiento atroz, vio las manos que un día le brindaron apoyo extenderse hacia él mutiladas, despojadas de piel y de carne.

_“¿Por qué has permitido…_

_…que tu rey masacre a toda nuestra gente?”_

…..

El pavor le arrancó de su sueño con tal brutalidad que por poco cae de la cama. Todavía abrumado, ni siquiera fue consciente del alarido que salió de su boca. Con ojos desenfocados, mirando al vacío, Lync le ordenó a su corazón serenarse en un vano intento de recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Escuchó un sonido agudo e intermitente que irrumpía la calma de su cuarto en el Palacio de Vestal. Era agónico, aterrador, y con desespero quedó sentado en la cama, volteando hacia cada esquina, buscando su origen. Poco tiempo fue necesario para descubrir que oía sus propios sollozos. Se abrían paso desde su pecho y a través de su garganta, desgarrando su cuerpo empapado en sudor. Sus mejillas, anegadas en lágrimas imposibles de sosegar, eran un recordatorio cruel de la hórrida visión que le hizo despertar.

Su terror nocturno le abrió camino al sopor que, sin ser suficiente para detener su llanto, amortiguó sus piernas y dejó inservibles sus manos. Dentro de un cuerpo que ya no controlaba, su mente divagó por años de memorias, de rostros y de lugares. De logros y fracasos. Se concentró en aquellos en quienes confió, pero sobre todo, en la mujer que traicionó.

Fue así que comprendió. Y fue así, que supo lo que era correcto. En la soledad de un cuarto que ahora se le antojaba extraño, eligió pertenecer a un único bando. Libre de vergüenza y remordimiento.

Aquella noche, entre temblores y sollozos aterrados, Lync Volan tomó la decisión que pondría fin a su propia vida.


End file.
